


with your last shuddering breath

by fouettes



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouettes/pseuds/fouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revealing secrets in your final moments may save your life. —Drabble; Klaus/Caroline, set in 4x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	with your last shuddering breath

She began to gasp for breath.

"Caroline?" Klaus called in a worried tone.

The girl in front of him—the girl that he loved—was trying to breathe. He called her name again hoping that she would snap out of it and stay with him, but she wouldn't. Her hiccups continued for a couple more seconds before she went quiet and still. It took him a moment before he realized what was going on. Caroline was on the verge of death and he was the only one that could save her. Klaus looked around the room, his throat becoming sore with emotions, before he went over to her. He lifted her up gently by the back of her neck and stared at the wound that he had caused, but he had no time for remorse. Klaus had to save her.

He tore the flesh off of his wrist and put it on Caroline's lips so that she'd drink. Klaus had to force her to drink for a few moments before she latched on and drank by herself. Her hand wrapped itself around his wrist so that it wouldn't move. He stroked her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head. All of the things that she had said to him had made him want to save her. If anything that she said was false, he didn't know what he would do. She had revealed her feelings in her last moments and he couldn't let her die.

_I find myself wishing that I could forget all of the horrible things that you have done..._ she had said moments before.

"It's okay..." he muttered loud enough that she could only hear.

Caroline stopped drinking and pulled herself away from his wrist. "Thank you," she whispered and made herself comfortable on his chest. After a couple minutes, she fell asleep and Klaus wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what he would do if he had let her die.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this," he said knowing that she wouldn't hear.

He never left her side for the rest of the night.


End file.
